


Haru Horsecock Corruption~

by Izissia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, Multi, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Things take a turn for the raunchy in the casino palace when Haru gets hit by a unique status ailment~The kind that makes her sprout a massive horsecock and ravish her entire team~.





	Haru Horsecock Corruption~

"Looking good, Noir!" Futaba's cheering voice brought a gentle pink shade to Haru's masked features. Hefting her axe from the ground, a few goops of shadow dripping from the end. She leaps back into formation, one down, only like a hundred more to go.  
The glitzy lights bored down onto the Phantom Thieves, this mission was a personal one! To rescue Sae Niijima's heart~. Golden lights and neon slots, all the fun of the casino in one shadow filled playground.   
The heroine had acted, her persona bared and her weapon gripped. One of the ditzy airhead shadows lets out a gentle laugh. "Why fight~?" the soothing tones of the blonde casino bunny seemed to be pointed right at Haru. "Stay forever, and gamble your soul~."  
"My... Such pretty eyes.." Her gloved grip on her weapon laxed, her lips wetting together. Haru's eyes were transfixed with the shadow's own. The casino bunny's eyes glowing bright pink, sending sweet waves of magic to wash over the beauty thief.  
"Not good! Noir's been charmed!" Futaba tapped at her persona's displays, the flashing pink heart let her know just what status was ailing her friend.  
"Leave it to me." the biker-clad ass growls, the tight fabric hugging her every curve, Makoto swaggers towards her prey and promptly UPPERCUT'S them into the stratosphere. "Nothin' to it."  
"Guys?" Futaba let out a low gasp, "I think we have a problem." their redheaded navi swirled her fingers along some flashing displays, "This guy's tough." 

GWOAAAAR. The quadrupedal shadow let out a roar, who let their dog into the casino! Ryuji and their fearless leader lept to the offensive, leaving Ann, Makoto and Haru behind.  
"I feel funny.." Haru let out a low whimper, her heartbeat thudding wildly, her breath shallow and hitched. "Is this what being in love feels like?" the charmed girl whines, her hips push forwards gently, softly bucking towards her friend.  
"Noir, snap out of it." Makoto's stern gaze locked with the other. Haru's fluffy hair shook from side to side, her hips swaying beneath her.   
"But I feel funny... Down there." Haru's thighs spread apart, forcing her two friends eyes to drift down towards her crotch.  
"That's okay!" Ann blurts out, immediately snapping her attention back to Haru's face. "We'll get you a potion or something, right Queen?"  
"Right!" Makoto's head nodded swiftly. Haru's fingers creep down to her puffy purple pants. She slips her thumbs into either end of her undies, and rips them down!  
"Noir! Cut that out!" Ann was blushing almost as hard as Haru was, a perverted grin creeping its way into Haru's face. Futaba blinked as the charm ailment began to pulsate, growing bigger, harder.   
"Keep it together!" Makoto curls her palms into Haru's shoulders, giving her a firm shake to draw the blushing thief's eyes to her own. Haru of course, had stockings on beneath her purple bloomers. Her cuntlips twitched against the sheer black fabric. Her soft white panties highlighted beautifully beneath her leggings.  
"Didn't they have such pretty eyes?" Haru moans into Makoto's touch, her fingers tracing along her darkened leggings. The fabric around her crotch growing darker and clearer as it grew wetter and wetter. "You have pretty eyes too, Makoto." she beams towards her friend, her thumb traces along her concealed clit, wriggling its way along her pubic, towards the hem of her clear black socks.  
"Guys? Could you wrap that up back there?" Ryuji skidded back along the ground, gripping his bat with both hands. The Cerberus-shadow rearing down atop him, sending the blonde boy onto his backfoot.  
"They're trying to help Haru you moron!" Futaba swiftly cries back at him.  
"Yeah well we're getting our asses beat here!" 

Ann and Makoto each stared at Haru, one breathing assurances at the other, "Let's get you out of here." Ann pants, she reaches towards Haru to try to tug her friend to someplace safe, even a safe room in the casino would be pretty nice. Haru slips her hand around Ann's wrist, and shoves it beneath her leggings.  
"Ahh! Ann! Your fingers are so warm~" the blonde couldn't believe the sheer skill in which Haru had shoved her fingers down that dress, she squirms her fingers slightly and Haru let out a moan. Yep, Ann was fingering Haru, just a little.  
Futaba's wide eyes stared at her screen, "I've never seen anything like this.." The redhead dork pants, she spreads two fingers apart, and zooms right in on the sheer fabric stretched around Ann's fingers, "Arousal levels are through the roof..." A swirling array of stats kept Futaba informed of exactly what was going on, "And growing." she gawps to herself. At the push of a button, a little red circle appears on the top right of her screen. [Recording]  
"Haru! Snap out of it!" Ann yanks her arm back, and in doing so, rips Haru's leggings apart! Rrrip~ The black fabric around her crotch snatches apart to reveal those glistening wet cuntlips in all their beauty. Haru's white panties strung across her thighs just below, catching the wetness that simply dripped from her cuntlips, but doing nothing to stop the gentle lines running down her thighs. Haru's adorable slit twitched slightly, whining with need.  
"Something's happening." Haru gave a wide smile to her two friends, releasing Ann's wrist, her hand creeps back to her crotch. Her thumb soon tracing circles around her clit. "Right there.." Haru gawps weakly.  
"I can't keep watching this, we need to do something!" Makoto cries, crossing an arm beneath her chest, she snaps her head to the side, pulling her iron-clad gaze away from Haru's perverted fingering.  
"I'm trying!" the latex clad catgirl squeaks, "If you don't have any ideas then-"  
"Ooo~ooh!" Ann's complaining was silenced by Haru letting out a delighted moan o pleasure. "Makoto, please.. Watch~" she begs, her dreamy body leans right into Makoto's side, and her lips shoved against the other's.  
"Mhmfff!" Makoto cries, totally not expecting Haru's lips to be meshing into her own. Her lips were attacked, even as she held them shut, Haru's heated muscle was a fierce beast! The Okumura's warm wet member shoves forwards, squirming against Makoto's lips. Wriggling up and down, up and down, like a fish tugged free from water. Makoto gulps, as that slithering beast finds leverage, and darts between her lips! "Mhmfff!" Makoto cries again, her arms lifting from their crossed pose to try to shove Haru away. Her lips stretched around Haru's tongue, and her own muscle was thrust against.  
Makoto grabs Haru's shoulders again, but as she goes to shove, she finds her knees falling weak. Her lips trembling around Haru's. She tilts her head to the side and leans into the kiss. This felt, pretty nice! Haru was fierce, dominant, using her lips eagerly. "What the hell!" Ann cries out as her two best friends began to liplock, the whole while Haru was fingerfucking her exposed pussy.  
"I just want her to watch~." Haru let out a weak little gasp, her lips peel apart from Makoto's own. Schloorp~. A glistening wet string of honey slings from her lips to Makoto's own, before it grows too faint and shimmers away, dribbling onto Queen's chin. "I know it's going to be good~." Haru's hips thrust forwards, right towards Ann. Makoto wobbles from side to side, before her eyes are drawn down to that glistening wet cunt. She licks her lips, she can't help it.  
Haru's hips thrust towards Ann's faintly, slowly gyrating her glistening wet snatch towards the other, "Oh.. Oh~!" Haru cries, her trembling cuntlips begin to shudder with need, a low rumbling pleasure creeping through every inch of Haru's skin, "Here it comes!" Haru cries, as she rams her hips forwards! Her head lurches backwards, her gaze turned heavenward. Futaba, Ann and Makoto each watch in varying shades of arousal and curiosity. Joker and Skull struggle against the boss persona as just behind them Haru spreads her slit apart and squeals!  
"Hee!" the fluffy haired girl held her twitching slit apart, her cuntlips convulse and shudder. "I'm cumming!" she cries, lifting her hips into the air, she holds herself on her tippy toes as an immense pleasure forces itself out from her gut, and bursts free from her walls! Her juicy wet snatch stretches around the heavenly load, as she came, and came, and came some more! A fleshy pink mass tears itself from her cuntlips. Her thumb and forefinger had held her cuntlips apart, now wrapped around the base of that extra fat length.  
"Oh god, I'm gonna be sick!" Ann covers her maw as Haru's twitching pillar grew fatter and fatter, longer and longer! She jerks the base of her shaft as it tore itself from her cuntlips. Glistening, slick. The flesh coloured spire had a thick, flared crown. Angry cumveins begin to emerge from the base of that footlong monster, having burst from Haru's sopping wet cunt, it was naturally dripping from head to toe in her girlish honey.  
Bright pink, obscenely phallic. With a fat medial ring around the base, "So.. Big." Makoto stared, wide eyed at that massive horsecock her friend had sprouted. Haru's body already adjusting to the massive weight between her legs. No signs of her cuntlips remained, only her massive monster cock.  
"Almost.. Done~" Haru breathes, her precum bubbling monster twitches with delight. She pumps the base of her cock with one hand, and lets the other reach down beneath it, "There you are~" she moans, and hoists her heavy nuts up. Before letting them drop~ Her leathery sack hangs down towards her knees, audibly gurgling with her enhanced sperm production. "Ann.." 

Haru stares at her friend, a sordid look creeping its way onto her face, "You have such pretty eyes~"  
"T-Thanks?"  
"I need to impregnate you~" before Ann could even gasp out a response, Haru shifts! Thrusting herself cock first atop her friend!  
"Hey woah this is not okay!" Ann's fat ass cushions her fall as she hits the casino ground. "Makoto, get her off of me!" Ann cries to her friend. Haru's knees dig into Ann's thighs, her crotch meshing down fiercely into the other's cunt. Her drooling horsecock spews out steady lines of chunky thick preseed along the bright red catsuit.  
"I can't..." Makoto trembles, "I want to watch her breed you too!" Makoto's rock hard nipples twitch against her skintight suit. Futaba was fingerfucking her cunt the whole while she watched from the safety of the necronomicon. Haru was lifting Ann's legs up and up with her own. Ann's knees were lifted, and Haru thrust herself between them, reaching down to grab at the other's legs and hoist them up properly.  
"Wait.. Wait!" Ann stared down between her hoisted thighs, her ripe red cunt was prodded against, a low shiver escaping her lips, as Haru's flared crown presses against her cuntlips, "Let me.. Undress." Ann begs, curling her fingers between her tits, the zipper on her catsuit begins to spill down. Her bountiful pale tits slosh free, her pink areolas peaking her perfect white fuckpillows. Down and down. Haru stops meshing her prick against that covered clad so the blonde girl can drag the zipper between her thighs, and let her pale skin slosh free.  
Every inch of Ann's flesh was slippery and wet, her chest heaving, dripping with sweat, must've been warm in the casino, even warmer underneath her catsuit.  
Ann's asshole was revealed, her asscheeks still wrapped up in rubbery red catsuit. Glistening with wetness~. Her juicy pink lips were even fatter than Haru's had been, "I knew you'd come around, best friend~" Haru's eyes shone delightedly into Ann's own, she pushes the blonde's ankles towards her head, and slams her hips forwards!

Ann's scream fills the air, "Panther?" Ryuji was so distracted by the howl, he turned towards the view of his mating press friend, and the low hanging nuts that swung towards her asshole. "What the-" nhghff~. He let out a grunt as the cerebus clawed down at his defenceless body, hitting the ground. Joker fell shortly after him. Down, but not out~.  
Makoto watched with absolute intent as that thick tip smeared Ann's vulva apart, those juicy pink cuntlip latched around the veined, fleshy spire like a set of hungry, fat leeches. "So.. Fertile." Makoto was falling under the same charm spell that affected her friend. She leans her face forwards, and presses her lips to those sweaty nuts. "Mhmff!" Makoto cradles one of those two cumfactories, giving the other an enthusiastic spit polish.  
Futaba couldn't take it anymore. She drops out of her UFO, and rams her face between Haru's asscheeks, "Breed me!" Ann begs, that corrupted girlcock rams against her womb, "Pump me full of your swimmers, make me into your breed whore!" Haru's harsh thrusts never relented, a lust crazed look overtaking her face completely.  
"Let's stay here forever~!" Haru's back arches. THWAP~ One of her heavy nuts strikes into Ann's asshole, the other held so firmly between Makoto's lips. Futaba's lips meshed into her kneeling asscheeks, thrusting her tongue against that rimhole and frenching her royal asshole. Her frantic fucking had Ann's gut bulging out immensely, the moaning blonde impressed with the sheer size of that massive stallion fuckrod. Haru moans in appreciation, giving a hard push onto Ann's ankles, she wraps both around the back of the blonde's head. Leaving her hips lifting into her cock.   
With her hands now free, Haru was able to reach right down, curl her fingers into Futaba's greasy ginger locks, and ram that face between her sweaty asscheeks. The carnal stench of sex wafts from every single pore of their bodies, filling the air with nothing less than absolute desire. SCHLOOOORP~ Futaba's enthused tonguekissing made Ryuji shudder.  
The boys watched, on their knees, held in place by two fat titted bunny waitresses, their cocks getting teased through their pants as their friends were reduced into mindless fuckbeasts, "It's permanent, you know." Sae's fat ass sat atop the Cerberus, a delighted look on her jet black lips, her dress revealing her thighs, threatening to reveal her cunt as she crossed one leg over the other. 

Ann's eyes roll in their sockets, her tongue spills from her face, "Fucking me.. So goood!" the mere thought of Haru's superior breedstick had her ovaries twitching with need, egg after egg lining to be inseminated by Haru's superior horsecock. With a low gasp, Haru slams her hips forwards, her sweaty crotch kisses into Ann's own, holding herself lodged balls deep between those thighs. Her dick trembles silently, each and every twitch another hot thick rope of creamy, white cum. Seeding Ann like a stallion~. Ann shuddered in bliss.  
SchlooorP~ Ann's messy, pink cunt was painted utterly, completely white. The moment that flared tip pulled out of her stretched apart cuntlips, thick chunky bubbles of hot white stallion-spunk began to ooze from her pussy. Haru prods her flat cocktip against those cuntlips, and drags it around, smearing her load along the other's snatch. "Who's next~?" the corrupted breedmare moans, her balls still churning audibly, forcing thick wads of prenut to ooze from her cocktip.  
"Me!" Makoto cries, her face shoves into the ground besides Ann's blonde hair, she hoists her ass up high behind her.  
"No, me!" Futaba begs, her fingers claw into her asscheeks and she yanks her skinny asscheeks apart, two fingers wriggling into her rimhole to tug that pristine hole out eagerly.   
"Silly things~" Haru smiles, her dick trembles with corrupting power. She gave the base a slow wank, her soft moans fill the air as her dick trembles and twitches. "There's enough of me for everyone~."

Makoto's doggystyle body filled the air with moan after moan, silenced only occasionally by Futaba leaning in to tonguefuck the other over Ann's panting, pressed frame. Futaba's cunt was fingerfucked by Haru eagerly, those deft fingers jammed into her snatch and squeezed down on alll the right spots, to have her body producing more and more eggs. Making her extra fertile for her inevitable breeding.  
"I love you mistress!" Makoto howls, her ass slapped as a reward! "Thank you for filling my pussy!"


End file.
